Many areas of the world have insufficient rainfall during parts of the year to maintain healthy turf and landscaping. Sprinkler systems are therefore widely used in commercial and residential irrigation that include an electronic irrigation controller that executes a watering program. The irrigation controller turns solenoid actuated valves ON and OFF in accordance with the watering program. The valves deliver water through buried pipes to sprinklers located in various zones of the irrigation site. The sprinklers are typically rotor-type sprinklers, rotary stream sprinklers or spray-type sprinklers. Usually the sprinklers include a molded plastic screen to filter sand, grit and other debris from the water to prevent the same from clogging the orifices in the nozzle. Sometimes the screen needs to be removed from the sprinkler and replaced, such as when it becomes clogged. The screen can be cleaned and re-installed if it has not been damaged. The screen can otherwise be replaced with a new screen. Rotor-type sprinklers have heretofore not included debris screens that are easily removed and replaced. Typically in a rotor-type sprinkler one end of the screen is press fit against the inside of a shoulder formed at the lower end of the tubular riser assembly. The user must be grip the screen with pliers and pull out the press fit end of the sprinkler. Alternatively, the user must pry out the press fit end with a screw driver. Both operations are tedious and the user risks damaging the screen. Removal of the screen by prying with a screwdriver or other pointed tool subjects a person to a risk of injuring fingers or the palm of a hand.